Animal
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Suigetsu terbangun dari tidurnya di suatu malam dan mendengar sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia dengar. Very slight shounen-ai. SuiSasu. A bit angsty. Exchange fic for: Ame no Suzushii. # Infantrum Challenge: Flairly Behaviour Investigation #


**Judul:** Animal

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** very slight shounen-ai

**Pairing:** Suigetsu/Sasuke (SuiSasu)

**Exchange fic for: **Ame no Suzushii

**NOTE: Infantrum Challenge 2010: Flairly Behaviour Investigation Challenge (FBI)**  
Memaparkan alasan psikologis dari seorang Hozuki Suigetsu tentang mengapa ybs menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk bergabung dalam tim Hebi dan tetap bertahan hingga menjadi Taka.

Mengambil setting sesaat setelah pertarungan antara hidup dan mati Sasuke dengan Itachi.

Suigetsu memang imut, konyol, bermulut pedas, atau diringkas dalam satu kata: serampangan. Tapi apa yang ada dalam kepalanya tentang pimpinannya alias Sasuke? Fic ini adalah cara pandang saya terhadap karakter Suigetsu yang bukan tak mungkin memiliki sisi angst dalam dirinya. :)

If you find this pairing (SuiSasu) offensive, don't read this fic and choke back your flame cause I don't fckin care with your nasty opinion. Thank you. Please go burn yourself off with your flame instead. Kbye.

* * *

**-**

**Animal**

**-**

Rintihan pelan yang menyeruak keheningan malam sudah bukan menjadi hal yang tak lazim lagi di telinga Suigetsu. Di tengah malam tanpa bulan seperti ini, kabut tebal menyelimuti angkasa yang kelam. Hanya setitik-dua titik bintang tampak berkerlip samar. Angin malam yang berhembus perlahan menyapu tanah tandus menimbulkan deru angin. Di saat keheningan menjadi sempurna seperti inilah mimpi buruk itu selalu datang.

Mimpi yang menghantui seorang pemuda yang memiliki ego dan rasa percaya diri tinggi, yang hanya pada malam seperti inilah ia tak berbeda dari remaja biasa lainnya yang mendapati dirinya terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk tanpa dinyana.

Suigetsu merapatkan selimutnya, perlahan membalikkan badannya menghadap sumber suara rintihan itu berasal.

"..Nii-san…"

Suara yang samar itu tertangkap sayup di gendang telinga Suigetsu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah tandus tempat ia berbaring.

Sudah berlalu satu minggu sejak kematian Itachi, namun sudah sebanyak itu pula ia dengar rintihan malam hari itu.

Itachi adalah alasan dirinya dibebaskan dari tabung percobaan jauh di Otogakure tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Dan Itachi pulalah alasan keberadaan dari orang yang telah membebaskannya itu.

Kini setelah Itachi tiada, alasan itupun hilang. Sempat Suigetsu berpikir bahwa pada saat Itachi tewas, pemuda yang menolongnya itu akan membuangnya di jalanan. Saat itu ia berusaha untuk tidak berpikir. Berpikir untuk sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya hanya akan membuatmu menderita. Dan Suigetsu tidak senang akan hal itu.

Ketika hari pertarungan dengan Itachi tiba, tak dapat dipungkiri Suigetsu bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dadanya. Rasa cemas, takut, sedih, ia tak mengetahui semua hal semacam itu. Hozuki bersaudara adalah pembantai, menghabisi siapa saja dimana saja tanpa pandang bulu apalagi rasa simpati.

Empati. Itu dia. Sesuatu yang ia dapati setelah sekian lama berada di dekat pemuda yang telah membebaskannya itu. Semua penderitaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam dari pemuda itu sampai kepadanya. Kadang Suigetsu membenci dirinya sendiri yang merupakan setengah binatang. Karena binatang memiliki naluri yang sangat tajam. Sementara yang ia tahu binatang tak seharusnya bernurani.

Suara rintihan itu kembali terdengar sayup, dibawa hembusan angin dan menyusup gendang telinga Suigetsu. Bagaikan melodi sebelum tidur, tak dapat ia tolak perasaan tak tentu berkecamuk dengan hangat di hatinya. Bukan perasaan aman, melainkan perasaan tak nyaman.

Ia masih ingat betul, hari dimana Itachi bertarung dengan pemuda itu adalah hari dimana ia kehilangan segalanya. Pemuda itu hanyalah mesin pembalas dendam. Dan kini setelah dendamnya tuntas, dan mendapati kenyataan pahit bahwa dendamnya selama ini adalah suatu kesalahan besar, lubang menganga di dadanya dengan api kebencian. Dan pemuda itu kembali menjadi mesin pembalas dendam, hanya saja dengan target yang berbeda.

Suigetsu tahu benar, pemuda itu tidak punya apapun dalam hidupnya. Yang menyokongnya untuk terus hidup adalah dendam. Maka ketika pemuda itu berkata bahwa kelompok mereka akan berganti nama dari Hebi menjadi Taka, dan visi mereka adalah menghancurkan Konohagakure, Suigetsu paham benar bahwa sebetulnya yang ada dalam genggaman pemuda itu hanyalah kekosongan hati yang mengais mencari tujuan hidup.

Hebi adalah rantai pengikat Suigetsu untuk berada di samping pemuda itu. Ketika Hebi dibubarkan dan visinya telah terlaksana—membunuh Itachi—seharusnya ia bebas tugas dan pergi kemanapun ia mau, sesuai tujuannya semula. Namun kenyatannya Suigetsu tak dapat sedikitpun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pemuda itu.

Dikatakan tujuanpun, Suigetsu paham benar bahwa dirinya sendiripun hanyalah seonggok makhluk hidup tanpa tujuan hidup. Dibebaskan dari kerangkeng tabung yang telah memenjarakannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama, tentu saja membuat hatinya gembira. Tangannya, kakinya, kepalanya, semua dapat kembali terbentuk seperti sedia kala. Ia adalah makhluk yang bergerak dan bernapas, ingin bebas layaknya makhluk hidup lainnya.

Namun ketika tangannya mengepal kuat dengan perasaan riang itu, ia rasakan sesuatu yang dingin di tangannya. Ketika ia buka telapak tangannya, yang ia dapati adalah kenihilan. Tak ada satupun yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Pepatah bilang manusia punya dua tempat dalam hidupnya di jagat raya yang luas ini. Tempat pulang dan tempat yang dituju. Suigetsu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada satupun tempatnya pulang. Di depan maupun di belakangnya tak juga ada tempat yang ia tuju.

Apa ini membuatnya bukan manusia?

Jika manusia berbeda dari binatang karena moral, maka ia yang tak bermoral mungkin memang bukanlah manusia.

Dengan pikiran itu, ia putuskan melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya tempat yang tersedia baginya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang telah memberinya kebebasan, sekaligus memberinya penjara yang baru. Penjara bernama moral.

Bahkan binatang sekalipun memiliki kasih terhadap sesamanya dan majikannya. Itu pulalah yang ia rasakan kian hari bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Bagi dirinya yang tak pernah memiliki tempat berpulang, Hebi adalah satu-satunya tempat ia merasa dibutuhkan.

Persetan dengan hasrat mengumpulkan pedang atau apapun, itu tak lebih dari alasan semata. Ia hanya ingin berada di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Jika membunuh Uchiha Itachi adalah tempat yang ia tuju, ia akan dengan senang hati melangkah menuju tempat itu. Walau itu berarti perjalanannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke akan berakhir ketika saat itu tiba.

Detik ketika ia lihat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk bertarung dengan Itachi, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepadanya, tanpa merasa ragu sedikitpun, adalah detik dimana ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir.

Dengan getir ia mencabut pedang dan menantang Hoshigaki Kisame. Pedangnya teracung tanpa keraguan, namun hatinya dipenuhi kecemasan tak berhingga. Apakah pantas seorang ninja, seorang pembantai sepertinya, merasa tidak tenang melihat rekannya—terlebih adalah pimpinannya—bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawanya?

Mungkin ia memang bukan manusia. Ia hanyalah binatang yang tahu benar menggunakan insting tanpa sanggup mengontrolnya.

Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Bertarung dengan Hoshigaki Kisame adalah sesuatu yang selama ini ia dambakan, untuk membuat dirinya merasa hidup. Namun ketika hari itu tiba, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekosongan. Sesuatu yang mengerikan tengah menggerogoti hatinya.

Bagaimana bila Sasuke mati?

Bagaimana bila Itachi yang mati?

Yang manapun, keduanya sama saja bagi Suigetsu. Sama-sama akan membuatnya kehilangan rumah. Ia akan kehilangan Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya tempat pulang untuknya.

Bagaikan Alice in Wonderland, ketika ia membuka matanya dan tersadar dari mimpinya, semuanya akan lenyap dalam sekejap. Hebi, juga Uchiha Sasuke.

Kini setelah semuanya berubah arah, Suigetsu tak sanggup membentuk emosi apapun. Haruskah ia senang karena sekarang Taka adalah tempat pulang baru untuknya? Atau haruskah ia bersedih untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang menderita karena luka yang dalam di hatinya?

Suigetsu menghela napas. Kadang ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah binatang, kadang pula ia merasa dirinya adalah manusia yang berlemah hati.

Menyibakkan selimutnya, Suigetsu mulai bangkit duduk. Dipandanginya sosok yang bergelung beberapa meter darinya dengan sudut matanya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tanpa cela, hanya pada saat seperti inilah ia tak jauh berbeda dari remaja biasa yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

Suigetsu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Angin malam yang dingin menghempaskan beberapa helai daun kering di sekitarnya. Meraih sehelai daun di dekat tangan kanannya, ia perhatikan daun kecokelatan itu menari di telapak tangannya.

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Suigetsu meremas daun kering itu hingga hancur dan membiarkan serpihan kering itu tersapu angin malam. Dengan satu hentakan kaki, kini ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju Uchiha Sasuke.

Dalam jarak dua meter seperti itu, Suigetsu tahu benar kepalanya bisa saja melayang kapan saja. Sedikit ragu ia untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Rintihan itu kembali terdengar. Peluh mengucur di dahi pemuda berambut hitam yang tersungkur memeluk selimut di hadapannya.

Suigetsu menelan ludah, kakinya mulai melangkah kembali, menghampiri sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu. Tanpa keraguan lagi ia julurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Hei, bangun. Kau mengigau??"

_CRASH_

Sebilah katana menebas lehernya yang kini mencair menjadi liquid.

Sasuke memandanginya dengan napas terengah. Kedua bola matanya melebar, pupil matanya mengecil, dengan warna merah darah terhias di pupil matanya bersama dengan lambang tomoe hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Wow…Santai, santai. Tidak perlu serius begitu kan? Apa sesorang pernah bilang kalau kau punya darah tinggi?" Suigetsu memamerkan barisan gigi tajamnya, kembali memadatkan leher dan kepalanya seraya menyingkirkan katana dingin itu jauh darinya.

"Mau apa kau?" sorot mata yang kelam dan membawa hawa dingin menerjang jauh ke dalam rongga mata Suigetsu. Sasuke mulai bangkit duduk dengan menopang berat badannya pada sikut tangan kirinya.

"Hei, tidak perlu gunakan sharingan begitu. Aku cuma merasa terganggu dengan rintihanmu tahu," Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya. "Bisa tidak kau tidur tanpa mengigau?"

Sasuke menonaktifkan sharingan-nya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada selimut cokelat yang menutupi separuh tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tak menyahut.

Suigetsu berjongkok di samping Sasuke, "Mimpi buruk?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menoleh pada Suigetsu. Rasa tak senang tampak jelas terpancar di sana, "Enyah kau."

Suigetsu merasakan sesuatu mendengung di gendang telinganya. Tak ia pikirkan kenyataan bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setelah dirasakannya sesuatu tertoreh di sana. Setelah beberapa detik ia kembali pada logikanya dan menarik bibirnya untuk membentuk segaris senyum, "Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau tidur. Tidurlah."

Sasuke mengacungkan katananya kembali ke leher Suigetsu, "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, jangan menyentuhku. Menjauh dariku."

Suigetsu tahu benar. Begitulah cara Uchiha Sasuke membuat dirinya merasa aman. Membentengi dirinya dengan orang lain. Tak membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya, berada dekat dengannya, menyentuh hatinya. Bagi Suigetsu hal itu tak berbeda dengan makhluk yang kuat tapi juga sangat lemah. Makhluk hidup yang rapuh.

"Aku tidak mau," Suigetsu menjawab tanpa berpikir.

Sasuke mengeraskan genggamannya pada gagang katananya.

"Kau tahu benar pedang tidak akan mempan padaku," Suigetsu terkekeh.

"Dan kau tahu benar aku sanggup menyiksamu dengan Chidori Nagashi."

Suigetsu menelan ludah. Ditatapnya Sasuke lebih dalam kini, mencari sesuatu yang tampak hidup dari bola mata hitam yang seperti pecahan kaca itu. Yang ia temukan hanyalah tatapan gelap yang kosong menatap kenihilan tak berhingga.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan makhluk hidup.

Ia bernapas dan bergerak. Tapi ia tidak hidup. Dunianya telah runtuh.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kau tidur saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam," Suigetsu merendahkan suaranya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan perlahan percikan kebiruan tercipta di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Mau kau pukul aku berapa kalipun, mau kau tebas aku berulangkalipun, mau kau sambar aku dengan chidori sebanyak apapun, aku akan tetap kembali ke sini," Suigetsu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari bola mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau bakal mati," Sasuke mendengus.

"Walau matipun aku akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Itu tidak mungkin, bodoh. Sekali mati kau tidak akan hidup kembali," Sasuke menimpali dengan tajam.

Suigetsu tak menjawab.

Apa rasanya mati? Apa ia akan menjadi genangan air tanpa nyawa? Apa ia akan menguap tak berbekas? Apa ia akan menuju ketiadaan yang abadi?

"Biar begitu," Suigetsu kembali membuka suara, "aku tidak akan pergi darimu."

Percikan kebiruan di tangan kiri Sasuke semakin membola dan membesar. Sasuke menatap Suigetsu, "Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus membiarkanmu bersikap seenaknya?"

Suigetsu mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam katana Sasuke yang teracung satu mili di samping lehernya, "Aku…akan menjagamu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tak menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang. Ketika mimpi buruk itu menghampirimu lagi, aku akan kembali membangunkanmu…" senyum terpoles di bibir Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Berapa kalipun, aku akan membangunkanmu setiap kali mimpi buruk itu menggerogotimu. Berulang kali, sampai kau tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk," Suigetsu kembali berujar.

"…Aku tidak akan pernah terbangun dari mimpi burukku," Sasuke memelankan suaranya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah bosan membangunkanmu dari tidurmu," Suigetsu mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku sangat keras kepala, ingat itu," tambahnya.

"Hidupku adalah sebuah episode mimpi buruk yang tak berujung," Sasuke kembali menimpali dengan dingin.

"Dan aku akan selalu menjadi peran pembantu dalam mimpimu itu," Suigetsu menyahut.

Hening menyesap. Tak satupun dari Sasuke maupun Suigetsu membuka suaranya. Deru angin terdengar sayup.

Perlahan percikan kebiruan di tangan Sasuke mulai memudar dan lenyap. Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada chidori yang meredup dan hilang tak berbekas itu.

"Kalau begitu…" suara Sasuke yang mendesis perlahan memecah keheningan malam, "jangan pernah menghilang dari sisiku…"

Suigetsu tersenyum, "Hidupku adalah mimpi tentang dirimu. Kalau kau lenyap, apalagi aku."

Sasuke menurunkan katananya dan meletakkan benda dingin itu di sampingnya, "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seperti kau saja. Kau mabuk karena kebanyakan minum air."

Suigetsu terkekeh.

.

Detik-detik berlalu bersama hembusan angin malam yang melayangkan dedaunan kering. Kini yang ada di hadapan Suigetsu adalah sosok pemuda yang bergelung dalam selimut cokelatnya dan terlelap.

Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakang tempat pemuda itu larut dalam tidurnya.

Suigetsu memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu yang kini tampak tenang, "Sampai saat dimana kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi, biarkan aku terlarut dalam mimpiku tentang dirimu. Aku hanyalah binatang tak berhati yang hidup hanya dengan insting untuk melindungimu dan berada di sisimu," bisiknya pelan seolah untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

"Itulah tempat yang kutuju, tempatku berpulang," dan iapun larut dalam mimpinya sendiri.

**-**

**OWARI**

**-**

* * *

**End Note: **

Mengingat pairing ini kurang populer, saya bersyukur kalau ada yang baca apalagi kasih feedback :)

'Tempat pulang' dan 'Tempat berpulang' yang diimpikan Suigetsu mengacu pada 'tempat' yang nyaman baginya hingga ajal menjemput. *halah*

**Thanks a lot to: **Momochi, Ame, dan Deichan, yang membuat semangat saya untuk buat fic tentang si cute Suigetsu berkobar ^^

Typo-error adalah murni human error. Akan saya perbaiki jika memang ada, secepatnya. Saya memang ceroboh dalam proof-reading, mohon dimaklumi..


End file.
